


Traición al rey

by Ana8Park



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gay, Kings & Queens, M/M, Relationship(s), Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Someone dies, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: El Rey Derek Hale, corpulento, erudito y gobernante de todo, tenía muchos quienes  elogiaban su manera de gobernar, sabia y justa, sin embargo otro tantos como John Stilinski consideran a Derek un fraude, alguien que debe ser eliminado.Por eso no lo piensa dos veces cuando el Rey le pide la mano de su único hijo en aceptar su propuesta pero...¿Esto será el inicio de un gran amor, o el final de una terrible traición?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.

Uno no necesita del tiempo para caer rendidamente enamorado, simplemente ocurre, te envuelve, te ahoga y te hace dependiente y eso no respetaba ni tiempo o edad ni nada.

Algunos le habrían dicho que ese enamoramiento sería pasajero, que pronto dejaría de causar efecto y sería olvidado como los muchos otros que habían aparecido antes e incluso él lo creía, pero Derek supo después de un tiempo que aquello no sería nunca un simple capricho. Cuando conoció a Stiles todas las demás cosas le parecían un capricho, era el rey, podía tener a cualquiera si lo pidiera, de ser un capricho no se hubiera obsesionado con ello como lo hizo porque aquel sentimiento que albergaba otro que hasta ese momento le costaba describir, pero ahí estaba, perforando en cada punto sensible de su cuerpo, en cada parte de su corazón hasta que pareciera que el aire se le escapaba y le hacía entender que de capricho no había nada. Era _diferente,_ solo a eso podía llegar una vez que estuvo al tope. Se había enamorado en un instante y que quería recordar cada día de su vida ese sentimiento a su lado

Ese sentimiento de querer pertenecer al príncipe y que esté perteneciera a él incremento con el paso del tiempo, entonces, rendido y completamente abatido por aquella emoción, Derek supo que si se comprometía con aquel joven lograría saciar ese afecto que le dejaba vacío y que había añorado desde que era un niño.

La primera vez que lo conoció fue por una reunión que tenía con su padre, el rey John, a la cual asistió un día antes de lo planeado. El rey, con su rostro ofuscado por su presencia le dio un recorrido por el palacio, y fue en los establos donde lo vio por primera vez. Sentando en un caballo de pelaje oscuro, se asomó el joven de piel clara y cabello castaño, se quedó atontado porque entre más se acercaba el hijo del rey del sur, más hermoso le pareció. Esbelto, alto, de ojos cafés y de lunares varios adornando su cuerpo pálido, un aura que no parecía incluso de ese mundo, todo él… perfecto. Fue así como inicio todo, Derek se dio cuenta que debía casarse con aquel chico, ¿no había sido su madre quien le pidió algo como aquello?

_"No te cases con alguien que no haya sido a primera vista el mayor descubrimiento de todo tu universo, Derek.”_

Stiles tenía aquello, en la mirada, en su ser, que le hacía a Derek querer perderse en todo él. Busco excusas para reunirse con el rey John después de su primer encuentro, y entre esos viajes, Stiles y Derek conversaron tanto que fueron conociéndose más y más. Por esa razón, luego de haber esperado un año y medio por él, Derek llegó interrumpiendo el festejo con una única petición.

_“Quiero la mano de su hijo...”_


	2. Capítulo 1

Esa noche la fiesta iba de maravilla más de lo que en realidad esperaba, los invitados le brindaban sus buenas bendiciones, algunas damiselas le pasaban los brazos por la espalda y le deseaban una vida prospera llena de salud y otros huéspedes bailaban al ritmo de la orquesta que esa noche su padre había contratado para animar el ambiente. Stiles nunca había tenido una buena fiesta como aquella, pero esta vez era diferente porque había invitado a sus amigos. Esa noche pretendía ser gloriosa…

—Mis buenos deseos hacia usted, mi príncipe —exclamó la condensa Lydia quien vestía un vestido vino con destellos dorados y su cabello, rojo como el fuego, caía sobre sus hombros con gracia y delicadeza aunque no era todo lo que destacaba de su imagen ya que su sonrisa acentuaba sus pómulos, sonrosados por el maquillaje, le hacían parecer mucho más bella y era aquello lo que en realidad la hacía resaltar entre tanta gente arreglada en la habitación. Lydia era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto y lo mejor de todo, era su mejor amiga en todo el reino.

—Mis fieles agradecimientos para usted —Stiles miro sobre sus hombros en búsqueda de alguien, y después, al no encontrarlo regreso su mirada a la hermosa chica quien le ofrecía la mano para llevarla hasta la pista—. ¿Su hermano no nos acompañará esta noche?

—Jordán tenía asuntos que atender con la guardia, su majestad, pero me dijo que no tardaría —respondió, guiñándole un ojo junto a una sonrisa que parecía cómplice.

Todo mundo en el reino o por lo menos la gran mayoría de ellos conocían el vínculo que el príncipe Stiles mantenía con el coronel Jordán, a pesar de ser un hombre mayor, él y Stiles mantenían una relación bastante sólida y esperaba esa noche que el coronel se presentará y le pidiera su mano en matrimonio, como en realidad todos esperaban. Pensar en ello le ponía nervioso pero era algo que de verdad deseaba con toda su alma por lo que no podía esperar como parecía tenía que hacer. El vacío en el estómago le causaba náuseas y por ello evito tocar el tema durante una semana, sin embargo al tener a la rubia a su lado solo le advertía que el evento ocurriría en cualquier momento.

Así que decidió seguir ignorándolo y guió a Lydia hasta la pista de baile como le había prometido en silencio, otros amigos suyos ya estaban hablando cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, el caudillo Scott, amigo suyo desde la infancia igual que Lydia, hablaba entre susurros con su prometida Allison Argent, la heredera de la dinastía de cazadores más grande de la nación y Érica Reyes y Boyd Vernon, otros buenos amigos suyos,  bebían vino en copas ignorando a los demás invitados. Jackson Whittemore, un chico de alta clase y prometido de Lydia, ocupo su lugar luego de verla llegar. Entonces Stiles se apartó de la pista con la intención de seguir atendiendo a sus invitados, pero eso nunca paso cuando diviso a su padre entre una pequeña multitud.

—Stiles —le llamo mientras le ofrecía la mano para acercarle a los hombres con alto cargo social que en algún momento (quizás no en ese instante, pero si en un futuro cercano) tendría que mantener buenas relaciones por el bien de su futuro reino—. Tengo que presentarte, vamos.

Pero entonces, justo cuando iba a saludar con propiedad al hombre de mirada cansada llamado Deucalion del que en realidad no conocía en nada, la enorme puerta se abrió y las trompetas comenzaron a tocar un himno bastante significativo que hizo a todos girar sus cabezas para observar con mayor claridad quien era el que interrumpía el festejo.

El rey Derek Hale, la máxima autoridad de todo el país, quien gobernaba a los gobernantes de las subunidades como su padre, entro caminando con paso seguro por el pasillo que conducía al salón principal y su mirada, siempre gélida y sin emociones, observo a los invitados con forme pasaba entre ellos sin expresar nada más que un ligero ceño fruncido que no significaba nada en realidad pero que atemorizaba a todos los presentes y los dejaba petrificados en su lugar, después de todo, su presencia en el lugar no era del todo esperada.

Llego hasta donde estaba su padre y los miro a ambos por igualdad de tiempo. A veces era difícil descifrar lo que las acciones del rey Derek significaban pero ese no era el verdadero problema, el disgusto de Stiles en realidad era verlo ahí. A él no le interesaba la política cómo a su padre, puede admitir, por lo que Derek Hale no era desagradable en absoluto, pero si había algo que recordaba muy bien era que el rey no había sido invitado a su festividad, Stiles no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero por primera vez los actos del rey le eran irrespetuosos y molestos. Así que imito el gesto del rey y frunció su ceño en desaprobación. Nadie lo culpo porque todo mundo se mantuvo en silencio esperando que alguno de ellos pronunciase palabra alguna, el silencio era tanto que Stiles comenzó a estresarse ante aquella inminente mudez, después de todo él no era una persona que se mantuviera en ese modo por más de un minuto.

Por lo tanto tomo aire. lo más que pudo con intención de reclamar algo, sin embargo su padre fue incluso más rápido que él.

—Rey Derek —la voz del rey Noah se hizo notar entre el mar silencioso que representaba aquella multitud, llena de control, de autoridad. Que representaba su estatus social más que su apariencia, su padre siempre había tenido ese timbre de voz y a veces le parecía molesto, esa noche, sin embargo, no le pareció molesta en absoluto—. No lo esperaba ver hasta el siguiente mes.

—Me entere que el príncipe Mieczyslaw cumple años, dieciocho ¿cierto? —preguntó con una sonrisa algo avergonzada, dirigiendo entonces su mirada hacía él. Stiles se sorprendió, ciertamente muy pocas veces había observado esa expresión en el rey.

Podía describir esa mirada, Derek parecía estar esperando alguna respuesta y él no sabía que responder, siempre le había parecido abrumador escuchar hablar al rey, porque su tono de voz era incluso más estricto que el de su padre y que estuviera dirigiéndose a él, exclusivamente era una sensación incluso más... difícil de explicar.

Asintió, sólo eso, porque verlo ahí le había provocado un nudo en la garganta que le había impedido hablar con nitidez.

—Es eso lo que me trae por aquí, rey Noah —gimió el Rey Derek al poco tiempo. Complacido de la respuesta de Stiles—. Quiero pedir la mano de su hijo.

—¿Cómo? —murmuro su padre sin comprender y entonces Stiles soltó una exclamación.

—Quiero —repitió el moreno con una amplia sonrisa, diferente a otra… especial—. La mano de Stiles en santo matrimonio, señor.

¿Stiles estaba escuchando bien? ¿El rey Derek Hale le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? ¿A él? ¿A un chico que conoce de meses sí, pero solamente de manera formal? A Stiles no le gustaba nada la política, ni tampoco le desagradaba el rey Derek, pero esa noche solo pudo admitir que el hombre frente de él era un completo imbécil.

Su padre enarcó una ceja, miro a su hijo confundido y luego miro al rey quien esperaba por su respuesta.

—Hablemos en mi despacho —pidió mostrándose seguro de sí mismo, mostrándole el camino con el ceño fruncido. Pero Stiles conocía a su padre de sobra, y sabía que esa solo era una finta… El rey Noah no iba a mostrar su flaquees frente al Rey supremo.

Derek camino por enfrente aceptando la oferta de hablar en un lugar más privado, era algo que siempre hacia, caminaba enfrente de todos para demostrar lo superior o lo importante que era sobre otros, incluso si no conocía el lugar donde estaba, él siempre hacía eso. Stiles nunca supo si era por ser el rey supremo, o simplemente lo hacía porque le gustaba estar al frente de todo.

Pero esa tarde no le importaba si caminaba enfrente de ellos, Stiles dio un paso para seguirlo, no podían hablar de un matrimonio, sobre su mano en matrimonio más bien, sin él, sin embargo su padre lo detuvo en su andar.

—Quédate aquí Stiles —exigió con aquel tono autoritario que siempre le hacía temblar.

Su padre echaba fuego por los ojos, y entonces supo que la propuesta del rey no había sido de su agrado, después de todo, a su padre le molestaba Derek.

Stiles entonces se quedó entre la multitud, sin saber a qué responder cuando una parvada de mujeres iban a su encuentro y le preguntaron qué clase de elogios recibió de parte del rey. Sin embargo Stiles nunca recibió algo como aquello, lo cierto era que habían hablado mucho durante sus viajes, ninguna cosa que detonara aquello.

Pero lo que en esos momentos hería a Stiles era Jordán.

Lydia lo miro confundida, y Scott quien aún hablaba con Allison le dirigía una mirada de decepción. Era comprensible, pensó. Scott era su hermano de otra madre, quien siempre estuvo junto a él y le declaro lealtad para todo, nunca habían tenido secretos y esa noche parecía que Stiles no le había contado uno de ellos, el más importante de todos los demás, Lydia por otra parte, se trataba de la hermana de su prometido, claro que debía de estar enojada.

Debía ir y hablar con ellos, decirles que no entendía ni una mierda sobre eso y que él no había hecho nada para que el rey propusiera aquello, pero justo como había pasado con el rey Derek, las trompetas tocaron, y el presentador anunció sobre el desastre de murmullos, la presencia de aquel hombre que en esos momentos había olvidado por un ligero instante.

—Coronel Jordán Marrish.

Los asistentes comenzaron a murmurar con un tono un poco más bajo, Stiles vio como Lydia recogía su vestido para caminar más rápido y supo lo que haría. Dio una media vuelta y corrió hacia el hombre rubio, quería llegar antes que ella.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo cuándo Jordán acortó la distancia que los separaba.

—Yo también —confeso Jordán, con una sonrisa de ensueño típica de él.

—¡Jordán! —grito Lydia para impedir que su hermano fuera con Stiles.

—No le hagas caso —rogó Stiles atrayendo la atención del hombre—. Esta molesta por tu tardanza. Vamos.

Stiles jalo la mano de Jordán hacia la salida, necesitaba hablar con él, contarle todo y dejarle en claro que Stiles nunca tuvo nada que ver con Derek, pero de nuevo, como tratándose de un mal chiste, su padre y Derek atravesaron el umbral, uno de ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el otro con el rostro serio e impasible.

—¿Por qué esta el rey aquí? —pregunto Jordán al no comprender la presencia de aquel hombre en el lugar.

—Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo sé —respondió con una sinceridad a medias.

Temía lo que habían conversado esos dos en privado, ¿su padre le habría dado el permiso al rey de desposarlo? No quería saber la respuesta. Forzó a que Jordán le siguiera el paso hacía la salida, pero fue el coronel quien le impidió que diera un paso más.

—Espera, esto puede ser importante —gimió Jordán sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

Un ligero dolor en el pecho se instaló muy profundo en su ser.

—Mi hijo... —anunció Noah a la multitud que no dejaba de murmurar, aunque después de que terminara de pronunciar aquellas palabras, las estruendosas voces bajaron el volumen—. Cumple los dieciocho como ya muchos saben, y esta noche, no solo es su cumpleaños, sino la fecha exacta de una unión entre los reinos... Esta noche afirmó y anunció que mi hijo, el príncipe Mieczyslaw está comprometido... Con el rey supremo Derek Hale.

Jordán quien sostenía con su mano la cintura de Stiles lo soltó de repente como si quemará. Lo miro desconociéndolo, y luego miro a su hermana, quien paso el brazo sobre el suyo y lo jalo a la salida del lugar, sin mirarlo ni siquiera una vez más.

Stiles fijo sus ojos en la espalda de Jordán al alejarse, con los ojos cristalinos y la decepción reflejada en su mirada.

Stiles no lo podía creer... Que su padre aceptará toda esa mierda… era imperdonable.

(...)

—¿Nos acompaña, rey Derek? —pregunto Noah frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, apretando la copa con la yema de los dedos, molesto ante toda esa situación que aún no procesaba bien.

—No, lo siento —anuncio el rey con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero vendré pronto.

El hombre dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, siendo boca de todos, fue en ese instante que observo que su hijo que se abría paso entre la multitud, con los ojos rojos apuntó del llanto e ignorando al rey quien había intentado hacer alguna especie de contacto.

—Padre... —gimió con cólera.

—Aquí no Stiles —respondió con su voz gélida de siempre—. Hablemos en mi estudio.

Le dio el paso a su hijo primero y lo siguió de cerca, notándolo demasiado exaltado por la noticia. Llegando una vez ahí, Stiles no tardo ni un momento para exclamarle a su Padre sus disgustos con la nueva buena, algo que con sinceridad, esperaba Noah.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! —gritó con furia—. Ya tenías un trato con el marqués y su hijo coronel… yo lo amo.

—Stiles... —suspiró cansado—. Esta es la mejor opción que tenemos.

Y era cierto, hasta la fecha todas sus ideas para acabar con el rey sin que se manchará las manos habían fracasado, era como si el rey tuviera suerte todo el tiempo, pero con su hijo enfrente del combate todo le resultaría tan fácil como chasquear los dedos. Incluso no le importaba si eso significara manchar el nombre de su hijo, él podría remediarlo después cuando todo eso acabará.

—Hable con él —continuó—. La boda se llevara a cabo en un mes, objete porque continuarás aquí hasta una semana antes de tu partida.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a ir con él! Me vale una mierda si lo odias y lo quieras muerto y que yo sea tu mejor y única opción, no quiero hacerlo. Iré a hablar con Jordán y si él me lo pide huiré con él incluso si eso significa dejar de ser tu hijo...

Noah le dio una fuerte cachetada a su hijo, Stiles se balanceo y casi cae de no ser porque su padre lo tomara fuertemente del brazo.

—Escúchame Stiles —pidió con una voz suave—. No hagas estupideces y haz lo que te digo, yo me encargare de Jordán le explicaré todo por ahora... Es mejor que estés resignado, lo que viene será fácil.

—Por favor padre... —sollozo con el miedo de volver a ser golpeado—. No puedes hacerme esto, ¿de verdad me dejarás a su merced?

Noah acarició las mejillas de su único hijo y beso su frente con cariño. Stiles era su único vástago, lo único que Claudia le había dejado, pero por todo lo que había pasado, por todo lo que podía evitar, John haría que su hijo le trajera la venganza que necesitaba su reino para sentirse bien.

—No lo haces por mí —dijo sin soltarlo—. El reino está en tus manos Stiles. Cuando acabes con él, moveré nuestras influencias para que legalicen tu futuro matrimonio con Jordán, únicamente debes cumplir con lo que te digo, lo demás me haré cargo yo. Te lo prometo.

Y con esa promesa grabada en el aire, Stiles gimió miserable reflexionando sobre todo eso. Su padre le contó todo, su mejor oportunidad y lo que pasaría después, y Stiles comprendió que tal vez siempre había sido un gorrión en jaula de oro que esperaba ser usado alguna vez por su padre, igual que como hacia ahora.


End file.
